The Collective Shared Mind of Mr Lewis
by Nothing Really Specific
Summary: In 1950, the first Chronicles of Narnia book "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe" was published, but before it was on bookshelves, C.S Lewis read it aloud to a group of friends, a club called "The Inklings". One of the members of the club doesn't really like the manuscript. Reepicheep is Lewis' conscious. A homage to C.S Lewis, and J.R.R. Tolkien. Based loosely on true events.


_The Collective Shared Mind of Mr. Lewis_

Dedicated to C.S Lewis and J.R.R Tolkien

Every story is an adventure worth telling sixty different ways. A cohort of mine once said. I think he meant it as a way of saying to me that stories, whatever they be about, can be interpreted differently to fit certain groups of people. I think that is on what Mr. Lewis did.

From about age fifteen to around thirty or so, Mr. C.S Lewis, or as I like to call him, Jack, was an atheist. However, that all changed when he met Mr. Tolkien. Tolkien was a devout Catholic, and over a course of several years got into Lewis' head and admitted finally that God was God. Ever since then he began his quest, his mission, to help everyday people find and understand the road that leads to salvation. This story however, begins in 1950 at Oxford University.

If wondering on who I am, simply put that I am a figment of his imagination, a very real and very conversational conscious if you will. I think I'm a mouse, but I'm not sure, he hasn't given me details yet.

In 1950, Lewis had already written a book. While he was walking towards his classroom, for he was a teacher back in those days, and sat on his shoulder. I asked him what the book was about, for I knew that there was something written, I just didn't know _what_ it was. he answered, "It's called _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_. A children's book." I looked at him, a bit puzzled and confused. "Now, I may be in your head but a children's book sounds a bit, well, unstable."

"Oh what do you know Reepicheep," Lewis said looking my way. "Well," I said answering him, "I know just as much as you, I am in your head after all."

"Well, if you're in my head," he said looking down at me, "then you would read it Reepicheep." I huffed, a bit annoyed that I was played by basically myself. "Alright fine, I'll read it." I jumped down from his shoulder and landed on the grass. "Reepicheep is a terrible name by the way!"

####

Later that day, Lewis walked to a different house in Oxford called _The Inklings_. I followed him there of course, once again traveling on his shoulder. I realized that The Inklings were a group of writers, Tolkien included, and they would share their stories and critique them, talk about the English language, things of that sort. Today's meeting was about Lewis and his children's book.

He stood up, a bit nervous, but confident in his work. He spoke in a clear voice, "Once there were four children whose names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy..." Every stood there in silence as the first chapter was read. I thought it was rather intriguing, thinking of ways on how this story would play out. One of the members of this Inklings club, didn't think so kindly though. "This is horrible," he said, "you think that people will actually _read_ this?"

"I don't know about people," Tolkien said, "but I would."

"Of course _you_ would, you're busy writing about hobbits and elves, while he's writing about children walking through a magical wardrobe. Ridiculous, the both of you!" The negative man said.

"But it's not about the wardrobe." Lewis replied. "Oh, then what is it about?" The skeptic said. I flickered my ears a little looking at this negative person with a bit disdain but retained my calm stability and whispered in Lewis' ear. "It's about finding the place we come from, looking upon the face of him, realizing that we're not alone." Lewis just simplified it, saying, "Understanding Christianity, understanding the human spirit, and coming to terms with yourself."

"You sound just like Tolkien over here." The sourhead said. "You're both crazy! Meeting adjourned." As everyone began to leave, Tolkien walked over to us, or to him rather, for he couldn't see me, and began to comfort him. "I thought it was good." Tolkien said. "You're my friend John, you can tell me." Lewis said. "Speaking truthfully?" Tolkien asked. Lewis nodded, "I thought it was very good." Tolkien continued and walked out the door, saying to himself. "There once was a hole in the ground, in which lived a hobbit."


End file.
